Daddy's Milk
by MackerelPasta
Summary: Baekkie cinta ayahnya, Baekkie suka lengan kekar ayahnya, Baekkie suka 'benda' besar ayahnya. Namun dari itu semua Baekkie paling suka 'susu' ayahnya yang asin itu. CHANBAEK, GS, PEDO (INCEST)
1. Chapter 1

**_FOXESBITCHES WRITTER_**

 ** _& COMPANY _**

**_PRESENT_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **DADDY'S 'MILK'**

 **.**

 **STARRING**

Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun **[** 9 tahun **]**

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol, Daddy **[** 31 tahun **]**

.

 **GENRE**

Pedo, Incest, Hard

.

 **RATING**

M

.

 **ONESHOT**

.

 _All cast in this story belong to themselves. the story, the plot. All belong to the author ._

.

It's a ChanBaek story. Pedo Chan. Kid Baekhyun.

GS/DLDR

.

Read the A/N

.

- _In A Hot Night. May, 29th 2016. 22.55 –_

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku sedang berada didalam kamarku, Pendingin ruangan sudah diatur ke suhu paling rendah namun tetap saja udara masih terasa sangat panas. Kurasa ini efek badai matahari yang kerap diberitakan. Aku mengipas-ngipas badan ku sambil memainkan game menyebalkan yang berkisah mengenai burung yang kehilangan telurnya karena dicuri oleh sekumpulan babi hijau.

Sekarang sudah malam dan suhu panas masih belum turun. Aku melempar handphone ayah ku, rasa bosan melanda diriku. kurasa game burung itu tidak lagi menyenangkan. Kutatap handphone ayah ku yang tadi kulempar, lalu mengambilnya kembali.

Kubuka galeri ayahku dan kulihat foto-foto ayah ku yang tampan. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini namun aku merasa jantung ku berdegup kencang setiap kali melihat wajah ayah ku yang berpose sexy, ditambah otot-otot badannya yang sangat terbentuk.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan ayah ku, merindukan pelukan hangatnya, merindukan aroma mint yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Aku bergegas menuju kamar ayah ku –dan ibuku- tak lupa kubawa handphone miliknya.

/kriet/

Suara decitan pintu kamar ayah dan ibu ku berbunyi, kuintip sedikit kedalam kamar ayah ku, kulihat ayah ku sedang tertidur tanpa mengenakan apa-apa selain boxer hitamnya. Aku mendekat menghampirinya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya ia pasti sangat kepanasan. Aku merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan menindih tubuh besar ayahku. kulihat ibuku tertidur membelakangi kami berdua.

Pikiran kotor memenuhi benakku. Tampak ayah ku mengerutkan dahinya dalam tidurnya, mungkin karena aku tindih. Aku menuruni badannya dan mencoba untuk menurunkan boxer hitamnya dengan amat perlahan. Tampaklah sebuah benda besar yang terkulai lemas namun ukurannya seperti botol air mineral dibawah boxer ayahku. Aku pernah melihat ibu ku menghisap benda ini dan susu putih keluar dari lubang kecil diujung benda besar ini dan aku menginginkannya juga.

Aku menegakkan batang besar yang masih terkulai lemas itu, lalu mencoba menjilat pelan ujungnya. Sedikit asin, namun aku menyukainya. Kulihat ayah ku masih tertidur lelap. Kembali aku menjilati ujung benda besar ini dengan perlahan seperti menjilat permen lollipop. Dengan insting liar ku aku mencoba mengulum benda ini, rasa asin memenuhi mulutku. Perlahan-lahan kumasukan benda itu kedalam mulutku senti demi senti tak lupa tanganku mengocok batang benda ini yang masih tersisa diluar mulutku.

Tak kusangka benda ini tiba-tiba mengeras dan membesar didalam mulutku. Aku segera mengeluarkan benda besar itu dari mulutku dan…

/plop/

Benda itu seketika berdiri tegak dengan urat sebesar cacing tanah menghiasi batangnya. Aku sempat panik dan merasa ngeri karena benda ini seperti monster yang belum pernah aku liat sebelumnya.

"Baekkie anak yang nakal ya?" aku terkejut saat mendengar suara berat itu berbicara padaku.

"A-Ayah?" sungguh aku sangat takut sekarang, aku takut ayah membenciku karena mengubah benda tadi menjadi monster seperti itu.

"Kenapa Baekkie melakukan itu?" tanya nya

"Baekkie cuma mau susu ayah" aku menunduk, aku berbicara dengan suara kecil takut ibuku terbangun.

"Susu?" ia merengut heran

"Waktu itu Baekkie melihat ibu menghisap benda besar itu dan susu keluar dari benda itu, Baekkie juga mau" rengutku sembari memainkan jari-jari ku.

Kulihat ayah ku tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Ayah kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Kini ayahku tersenyum miring, aku tak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan

"Baekkie, kembali ke kamar Baekkie dan tunggu ayah nde?" suruhnya.

Aku pun hanya mengiyakan dan kembali ke kamarku.

-000-

 **Chanyeol POV**

Setelah kepergian Baekkie aku buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidurku, ku lihat istriku Hana masih tertidur lelap. Aku langsung tersenyum mesum

"Aku akan memperkosa anak itu begitu keras hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan besok" batinku.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku turunkan boxer hitam ku hingga aku telanjang bulat. Ku biarkan penis besar ku bebas. Aku segera keluar dari kamar ku, menutup pintunya perlahan dan menguncinya.

Aku pun langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar Baekkie. Ku dorong pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan penis ku yang setengah tegak. Ku lihat ia tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"A-ayah?" ucapnya dengan keheranan.

"Kenapa ayah telanjang?" ia menatapku takut sekilas ia melihat kearah penisku yang menggantung dibawah sana.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Aku menutup pintu kamarnya, menguncinya. Lalu mematikan lampu kamar Baekkie, sehingga satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu tidur Baekkie yang berbentuk kepala Doraemon itu.

"A-ayah.. Kenapa lampunya dimatikan? Aku takut"

Baekkie berlari menghampiri ku dan memeluk ku, tinggi badannya yang pendek membuat wajahnya tepat dipangkal penisku. Tepatnya ia seperti memeluk penis ku.

Penis ku yang tadinya lemas mulai menegang, Baekkie terkejut dengan ereksi ku lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Baekkie, Baekkie mau susu ayah kan?"

"Ma-mau ayah. Tapi Baekkie takut sama benda itu" rajuknya

"Benda ini namanya Penis Baekkie. Kalau Baekkie mau susu Baekkie harus mengocok penis ayah" godaku halus. Aku telah menantikan saat ini dari dulu.

"Tapi Baekkie takut sama Penis ayah. Besar sekali"

Aku pun memegang tangan Baekkie dan menuntunnya ke Penis ku.

"Kocok sekarang Baekkie, Penis ayah tidak jahat kok" setan apa yang merasuki diriku hingga aku melakukan hal ini pada anak kandung ku sendiri.

Baekkie pun mulai mengocok penis ku, awalnya perlahan namun semakin lama gerakan tangan anak ini semakin cepat dan terkesan ' _Profesional'_

"uhhh.. Baek mphtt" aku mendesah pelan, masih dalam posisi berdiri aku menyender ke pintu kamar Baekkie, tangan ku mencari tumpuan agar aku tidak jatuh karena sensasi kocokan anak ini membuat kaki ku lemas.

"Baekkie, sekarang hisap penis ayah ya" suruh ku padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk semangat dan mulai memasukkan penis ku ke mulutnya.

Oh Tuhan! Mulutnya sangat hangat,lembab dan sempit. Ditambah anak ini melakukannya dengan sangat semangat seakan ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan 'susu' nya.

Aku menengadah dengan mata tertutup, merasakan sensasi mulut anak ini. Nikmat sekali

"Ahh, Baek uhhh" aku mendesah tatkala kocokan dan kuluman Baekkie pada penisku semakin cepat.

"Ahh.. Baek.. Baekkie. Siap-siap. Susu mu datangg.. Ahhhh~~" aku mengeluarkan sperma ku di mulut sempitnya. Dan menakjubkannya ia menghabiskan semuanya bahkan sempat menyedotnya dari lubang kencingku layaknya sedotan.

"Susu ayah enak sekali. Asin, tapi aku suka" ujarnya puas. Ia masih tetap menjilat sisa-sisa 'susu'nya di kepala penisku.

"Enak ya? Baekkie mau lagi?" tanyaku. Setan telah menguasai diriku dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi atas apa yang mungkin terjadi.

"Mau, Mau!" Ujarnya ingin menyerobot penis ku.

"Eitss! Tunggu dulu Baekkie. Kalau Baekkie mau lagi, Baekkie harus buka baju"

"Ha? Buka baju? Kenapa?"

"Ga usah nanya lagi, buka baju aja dulu Baekkie" suruh ku sembari menggeram pelan.

Ia pun membuka bajunya cepat.

"Baekkie sudah buka baju, mana sini penis ayah. Baekkie mau menghisapnya" ujarnya, sedikit membuatku terkagum.

"Ayah akan kasi Baekkie susu, tapi tidak lewat mulut Baekkie. Tapi lewat mulut Baekkie yang kedua. Yang ini" ucap ku sembari menunjuk vagina kecil Baekhyun.

"Oh? Ini kan bukan mulut Baekie. Ini tempat kencing Baekkie keluar."

"Ini juga mulut Baekkie. Rasa susu dari ayah bisa berlipat-lipat lebih enak bila diisapnya dari mulut yang ini"

"Ohya? Kalau gitu ayo, Baekkie mau hisap penis ayah dari mulut kedua Baekkie" ujarnya bersemangat.

Aku pun menghidupkan fitur kedap suara kamar Baekkie. Tentu saja aku harus melakukan hal itu, bagaimana bila ia berteriak kenikmatan nanti?

"Sekarang Baekkie rebahan nde?" perintah ku padanya. Ia pun langsung rebahan dikasur kecilnya itu tak lupa dengan senyum polosnya yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Aku setengah berdiri diatas tempat tidur Baekkie. Meludahi penis besar ku dan mengocok-ngocoknya.

"Ayo cepat ayah. Masukan penis ayah di mulut kedua Baekkie" rengutnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang membuat nafsu ku membludak. Mati kau Baekhyun akan ku perkosa kau hingga menangis minta ampun.

Aku pun memposisikan penis ku didepan bibir vaginanya. Aku tersenyum jahat.

"Bersiaplah, Baekhyun. Ini akan sangat sakit."

"Ap? Apa? Sak-ARGHGHHHH!" Baekhyun berteriak tatkala penis besar berukuran 27cm milikku menerobos bibir vaginanya dengan sekali dorong.

"AHHHHH! Ayah! Keluarkan! Keluarkan! AHHh! SAKIITTT!" Jeritnya keras, untung aku sudah mengaktifkan mode kedap suara di kamar ini. Kulihat ia mulai menangis.

Aku terkekeh pelan, menertawakan anak kandungku yang tengah meliak-liukan badannya tanda sedang kesakitan.

"Tadi, Baekkie bilang mau susu ayah" goda ku dengan senyuman meledek.

"Tapi sakit sekali ayah! Keluarkan tolong! IBUUU!" Jeritnya penuh kesakitan.

Kulihat vagina nya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, namun aku tidak perduli.

"Nanti sakitnya akan hilang, Baekkie" rayu ku. sambil mengelus kepalanya halus.

"AHHH! Sakit sekali ayah! Hiks,hiks! Tolong keluarkan, hiks!" isaknya.

Aku pun dengan iseng, menggerakan penis ku keluar

"AHH! Berhenti tolong berhenti! Hiks" kembali ia menjerit.

"Tadi Baekkie suruh keluarkan, sekarang mau dikeluarkan Baekkie bilang berhenti." Kembali aku menertawakannya. Bibir vaginanya terlihat menonjol hebat karena dimasuki oleh batang besar milikku. Aku tersenyum bangga.

"Hiks,hiks. Sakitnya hilang ayah" ujarnya masih sesenggukan.

"Betulkan kata ayah? Hilangkan?"

"Gerakkan ayah" ucapnya.

"Apa? Baekkie bilang apa?" aku pura-pura memastikan perkataannya.

"Gerakan ay- AHHH! AHH! PELAN-PELAN AYAH!"

Aku menyodok vaginanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Batang panjang dan besar milikku menerobos vaginanya tanpa ampun.

"AHHH! AYAH! BERHENTI! PELAN-PELAN! AHHH" Jerit Baekkie sembari mencakar-cakar udara tanda putus asa dengan kesakitan yang dialaminya di vaginanya.

Aku tak menghiraukan permintaannya. Kugerakkan penis ku dengan brutal. Darah perawannya membasahi setengah dari batang penisku. Aku tersenyum puas ditengah aktivitas menyodok ku.

"AHHH..AHH..AHHHNGHHH" Jeritan Baekkie perlahan berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat.

Aku tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi bergairahnya.

"NGHH..Ayah benarhhh. Rasanya nikmat sekalihhhh nghhh" Baekkie meracau nikmat kulihat ia memejamkan matanya sembari meremas sprei kasurnya.

Posisi misionaris ini benar-benar dapat membuat penis ku masuk keseluruhannya ke vagina Baekkie.

Aku berdiri sembari mengangkat pantatnya tanpa melepaskan penis ku dari vagina sempit Baekkie. Dengan brutal dan cepat ku sodokan kembali penis ku pada vaginanya dengan posisi seperti memompa dari atas.

Plop,plop,plop

Suara peraduan penis ku dengan vaginanya.

"AHH… AYAH YEAHH.. TERUSKAN AYAH.. NGHHH..AHH" Baekkie mengerang nikmat, aku kembali 'memompa' vaginanya dengan brutal. Aku telah mengagahi putri ku sendiri dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

"URGHH YEAHh BAEKKIE SEMPIT SEKALI EOH? NGGH" aku menggeram tatkala penis ku mulai berkedut-kedut tanda akan segera mengeluarkan 'susu' .

Aku menurunkan pantat Baekkie. Kembali menyodok,menerobos, menusuk vagina Baekkie. Aku tindih tumbuh Baekkie dengan badan besar ku. Ku lihat ia hanya bisa terpejam merasakan sensasi nikmat yang baru ia rasakan pertama kali.

"NGHHH.. Mulut kedua Baekkie nikmat sekali.. AHHH" erang ku didepan mulut 'asli'nya. Ia membuka matanya dan dengan cepat mencium bibirku ganas. Aku terkejut namun dengan cepat kubalas lumatan-lumatan bibirnya. Tak lupa menggenjot vagina Baekkie dengan lebih cepat.

"Ahhh! Penis ayah juga nikmat sekali, nghh! Besar dan panjang.. memenuhi mulut kedua Baekkie" ucapnya saat melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan ku.

"itu bukan mulut kedua Baekkie, itu namanya Vagina" jelas ku. tak perlu berbohong lagi pikirku.

"YaHH..YAhh.. Penuhi Vagina Baekkie dengan penis besar ayah.." erangnya lalu mendorong-dorong badannya membuat sensasi tersendiri pada penis ku yang berada didalam sana.

"AHHH.. BAEKKIE.. Kau lebih nikmat dari ibu mu, nghhh" desahku.

"AH, Baekkie cinta ayah. Nghhh"

Aku tak bisa menahan ejakulasi ku lagi, kurasakan penis ku akan benar-benar membludak didalam. Ku percepat sodokan ku di vagina Baekhyun. Penisku membesar tanda akan ejakulasi sehingga membuat bibir vagina Baekhyun tampak mengembung hebat.

"AHH.. BAEKKIEE! TERIMA SUSU AYAH! AHHHH!" Aku berteriak keras saat sperma ku membludak keluar didalam rahim Baekhyun. Penyangga kasur Baekhyun langsung patah bersamaan dengan ejakulasi ku. Aku menengadah dan memejamkan mataku kuat, sungguh ini sangat nikmat lebih nikmat daripada saat bersama Hana. Aku belum pernah ejakulasi sehebat ini.

Ku pandang Baekkie, ia nampak tak sadarkan diri. Nafasnya memburu seperti baru pertama kali bertemu oksigen.

Kukeluarkan penis ku perlahan dari vaginanya. Dan mengejutkannya sperma ku keluar seperti air terjun dari lubang vaginanya. Aku terkekeh perlahan.

Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur Baekkie yang sudah jebol dan tak berbentuk lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hana besok saat melihat kasur anaknya patah dan rusak seperti ini.

Aku menggendong Baekkie yang tak sadarkan diri dan menempatkannya di lantai, ku lepas sprei yang telah basah kuyup karena sperma ku dan keringat Baekkie itu lalu menaruhnya di keranjang kotor. Kupasang kembali sprei yang baru lalu kuangkat Baekkie kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak lupa memasangkan kembali bajunya. Aku pun mengecup dahinya singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar itu, dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku sengaja tak memakai kembali boxer ku. kubangunkan istriku Hana

"Sayang? Bangunlah. Aku ingin jatah ku"

 **END**

A/N : Hay/? Author kembali dengan ff baru (lagi) yang semakin ambigu. Gatau tiba-tiba saat selesai baca ff nya author **Ceceshii** yang judulnya **_Cute B!_** . tiba-tiba pengen bkin ff pedo dengan versi author yang pastinya ga jauh-jauh dari yang namanya brutal,kasar dan ganas/? Wkwkw. Dan aku sedikit ga puas dengan ff ini karena aku ngerasa seharusnya ff ini dibuat dengan sudut pandang penulis, hanya saja author ga bisa bkin ff dngan sudut pandang penulis (liat aja ff author yang lain, ga ada yang pake sudut pandang penulis)

Ohya bagi kalian yang baca ff author yang "Oh My Penis" dan "Helpless Baek" sorry ya, author mungkin bakal ngelanjutin yang "Helpless Baek" dulu baru "Oh My Penis" soalnya Helpless Baek itu ceritanya gampang dilanjutin dan satu chapter lagi pasti selesai/? Sedangkan Oh My Penis mau aku gantungin dulu/? Soalnya ceritanya masih lumayan panjang, tapi ga lama kok/? Aku tau rasanya digantungin lama oleh author ff/?

Sekedar selingan aku baru tau kalo otak aku bakal lebih gerak/? saat nulis ff klo dalam keadaan gelap total/? Aku bkin ff ini di kamar yang gelap total hanya ditemani cahaya laptop dan jadilah ff ini yang sangat, sangat, sangat JELEK-_ dan AMBIGU-_-

Aku tau banget kalo gaya penulisan ku masih jelek banget, so.. kritik dan saran akan sangat dihargai.

 _LAST.. MIND TO REVIEW?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Daddy's Cum

******_FOXESBITCH WRITTER_**

 ** _COMPANY_**

 ** _PRESENT_**

.

 **Daddy's Milk**

 **[Sequel UP!]**

.

 **STARRING**

Park Chanyeol as Daddy

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo

.

 **GENRE**

Pedofil, Crime

.

 **RATING**

M

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

All cast in this story belong to themselves, the story the plot all belong to the author, under ©Foxesbitches name

.

It's a threesome story, contain hard and NSFW sex. Pedofil and fiendish daddy, don't like don't read. GS for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

"ahnn, daddy ahh.. tusuk disitu ahh"

 _Sudah 2 minggu ini aku lalui hari-hari ku dengan berhubungan sex dengan anak ku sendiri, Baekhyun._

"Ahh! Astaga ayah! Penis ayah begitu nikmat nghhh"

 _Tiada hari ku lalui tanpa menyodok lubang sempit anakku yang telah menjadi candu bagiku._

"Ayah! nghh mhhhhh!"

 _Tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui perbuatan bejat ku ini, bahkan istri ku. Karena aku selalu melakukan kegiatan ini diam-diam._

"ah-Shit! Baek, aku menerobos rahim mu ahh"

 _Hingga pada suatu hari, Baekhyun membawa kejutan untukku._

"Ahh! Ayah! Baekkie keluar!"

.

.

Hari yang cerah, awan nampak malu-malu untuk menunjukan kapas putihnya, matahari bersinar terang penuh semangat didukung oleh siulan burung yang menambah kesan musim panas pada hari itu. I

Cuaca yang cerah itu pun tak disia-siakan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol untuk berkutat dengan seperangkat peralatan gym nya guna meningkatkan kadar otot-otot di badannya yang bisa dibilang sudah kekar tersebut.

"ughh aahh" Ia menggeram pelan tatkala kedua tangannya bekerja mengangkat kedua barbel hitam seberat 5kg.

Ia nampak sangat jantan dengan tanktop putih yang menutupi dada bidang dan perut sixpack nya, oh jangan lupa keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya nampak licin. Membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya seketika mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang sedang memandang penuh puja pada ayahnya. Ia yakin di kehidupan sebelumnya ayahnya pasti sudah menyelamatkan Korea sehingga membuat sosok seorang Park Chanyeol yang notabene ayahnya sendiri nampak begitu sempurna.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada wujud kecil yang sedari tadi memandangi nya.

"Apa yang kau pandangi, Baek?" tanya nya tanpa menghentikan aktivitas mengangkat barbelnya.

"Penis ayah, hehe" sebuah jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari gadis kecil -bukan gadis- berumur 8 tahun.

"Dasar anak nakal, kalau begitu kemarilah dan hisap dia" Chanyeol dengan kurangajar nya melorotkan celana training pendeknya sehingga memperlihatkan penis besar berurat nya yang menggantung.

Baekhyun berlari kecil lalu menggapai penis ayahnya, tubuhnya yang pendek nampak kesusahan memegang keseluruhan penis ayahnya karena si pemilik penis sedang berdiri.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hisap saja penis ayah semampu yang kau bisa Baek" lanjutnya tanpa mau menurunkan badannya.

Baekkie merengut imut "Tapi Baekkie mau pegang semuanya, ayah"

"Hisap dulu semampu Baekkie" jawab Chanyeol. Kembali mengangkat barbelnya.

Baekhyun sang anak hanya bisa mengikuti suruhan ayahnya. Ia berjinjit dan melahap penis lemas ayahnya yang masih tetap besar itu.

"Ughh" Desah Chanyeol saat sang anak menghisap penisnya dengan posisi seperti lomba makan kerupuk. Ia mencoba menahan ereksi nya agar Baekhyun tak kesusahan menikmati penis lemasnya.

Dengan profesional Baekhyun menjilat kepala penis Chanyeol yang nampak akan segera ereksi, tangannya menggapai penis ayahnya itu sejauh yang ia bisa lalu mengurutnya keatas-kebawah.

Chanyeol mencoba fokus dengan kegiatan angkat barbelnya, namun kenikmatan mulut anaknya nampak sangat menyiksa dirinya _._

/PLOP

Penis Chanyeol lepas dari kuluman mulut Baekhyun, dan terpampanglah penis monster Chanyeol yang sudah tegang. Ukurannya yang panjang bahkan melebihi ukuran kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayah! ayo duduk! Baekki mau hisap penis ayah!" Rengek Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang sudah bernafsu pun melempar barbel nya ke sembarang arah. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kecil. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melahap penis nya hingga sempat membuat dirinya kewalahan karena posisi duduknya yang belum benar.

"Astaga pelan-pelan Baek, sshh" Dengus Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang menghisap penisnya begitu semangat dan sensual. Mulut kecilnya yang entah bagaimana bisa melahap hampir seluruh penis nya. Walaupun tidak keseluruhannya namun kenikmatan mulut Baekhyun tak ada duanya.

"Nggh, shhh" Chanyeol mendesah sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

/mhhh,mmpphh, clop clop, slurpp slurpp

Baekhyun masih terus mengulum penis Chanyeol. Air liur nya menetes membasahi penis Chanyeol. Jangan lupa tangannya yang tanpa rasa jijik mengocok penis besar itu dengan air ludah sebagai pelicinnya.

"Aahh, Oohh, Baek aku akan keluar nggghh" Geram Chanyeol, matanya memandang ke bawah melihat Baekhyun yang semakin bersemangat mengulum penis nya.

"ngghh, ahhh, uuuhhh Baaaekkkkk" Chanyeol mendesah panjang tatkala spermanya keluar dan membasahi liang mulut Baekhyun.

"Nggh susu ayah sangat banyak dan enak"

Chanyeol menatap anaknya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan sperma yang beberapa muncrat ke wajahnya.

Chanyeol memegang penis nya yang sudah bekerja 2 minggu non-stop itu. Ia tersenyum puas sudah 3 hari ini ia dapat mencumbu Baekhyun dengan bebas , lantaran Hana istri nya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh bawa teman?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit "Maksudnya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Kemarin sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun bertemu dengan seorang anak di jalan, ia tidak punya orang tua dan hidup bersama teman-temannya. Kami saling bercerita dan Baekhyun menceritakan ayah, dia bilang dia juga mau susu ayah. Apa ayah mau? Baekki rela bagi-bagi" ujar Baekhyun polos tanpa mengetahui apa yang ia bicarakan ini sangat fatal akibatnya.

"Baekki. Ayah kan sudah bilang, jangan cerita apapun kepada siapapun tentang susu ayah dan kegiatan kita selama ini. Kenapa Baekkie ceritakan ke orang lain?" Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin. Baekhyun tau ayahnya tengah marah padanya.

"Maaf ayah, masalahnya teman Baekkie itu menyuruh Baekkie berbicara tentang ayah dan Baekkie keceplosan" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya takut.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya gelisah. "Teman Baekkie itu siapa namanya? dia umur berapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"namanya Kyungsoo ayah, dia seumuran dengan Baekkie" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terperangah. Umurnya masih kecil, ditambah ia tidak punya orang tua. Chanyeol menyeringai jahat "target baru" gumam Chanyeol.

"Yasudah Baekkie, nanti malam Baekkie boleh ajak teman Baekkie. Tapi Baekkie yakin kan dia tidak punya orang tua?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan

"Iya ayah, dia tidak punya orang tua" jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah, bawa teman Baekkie nanti malam" ucap Chanyeol

"Siap ayah!" canda Baekhyun yang dibalas seringaian jahat Chanyeol.

21.40 PM

"Ayah! ini teman Baekkie datang" Teriak Baekhyun memanggil ayahnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun pun muncul, matanya nampak terkejut melihat teman Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang tak kalah cantik dari Baekhyun.

"Halo Ahjussi~ Kyungsoo imnida~" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai jahat. "Jadi ini yang namanya Kyungsoo, yakin mau susu dari om?" ujar Chanyeol terkesan buru-buru namun jujur saja Chanyeol sudah tak sabar untuk menghabisi anak didepannya ini.

"Maksud om sperma?" Kyungsoo menyeringai.

Chanyeol terkejut sebentar namun seketika membalas seringaian Kyungsoo dengan gaya arogan "Jadi kau sudah mengerti ya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalau gitu mari ikut om, Baekkie juga ayo" ajak Chanyeol sembari menggenggam kedua tangan bocah kecil santapannya. Batinnya tertawa jahat membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada dua anak ini nanti.

Kamar Chanyeol

"Kok dikamar ayah? biasanya kan dikamar Baekkie" tanya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tengah dikamar sang ayah dan ibundanya.

"Kamar Baekkie, kasurnya terlalu kecil kita kan punya pendatang baru" Jawab Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat ia tanggalkan seluruh baju nya hingga menunjukan keseluruhan badan kekar dan penis besarnya itu.

Kyungsoo dengan sigap mendorong Chanyeol ke arah tempat tidur hingga membuat badan lelaki yang lebih besar dari nya itu jatuh ke atas kasur.

Dengan cepat anak itu meraup penis Chanyeol ke mulutnya.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol mendesah keras saat Kyungsoo melahap seluruh penisnya dengan mudah. _Deeptroath_

"nghhhh" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, permainan Kyungsoo pada penis nya sangatlah profesional. Darimana anak sekecil dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan cepat, melahapnya dalam-dalam, Deeptroath. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok batang berurat Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk meremas-, remas buah zakar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya, anak ini sangat hebat. Sesekali nafasnya tercekat saat Kyungsoo melakukan deeptroath ditenggorokan kecilnya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia naik ke atas kasur king size ayahnya lalu mengarahkan vaginanya ke mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menghisap kuat vagina Baekhyun, menusuk-nusuknya dengan lidahnya.

"Ahh, ayah nghhh" desah Baekhyun merasakan nikmat di vaginanya.

Dibawah sana Kyungsoo masih sibuk bermain dengan penis besar Chanyeol, sesekali ia ludahi penis Chanyeol membuat batang besar itu nampak kebanjiran.

/sslluurrpp, slurrpp, ngoaaahh,

"mhh penis om begitu besar, mhhh" Kyungsoo berucap sembari mengelus-ngelus buah zakar Chanyeol.

"uhhh, mulut mu juga sangat hebat Soo~" desah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menusuk-nusuk vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangun, badannya ia gerakkan menuju penis ayahnya.

"Kalian berdua hisaplah penis ku" perintah Chanyeol

Baekhyun dengan berani memasukkan penis Chanyeol yang berlumuran liur Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, mencoba melakukan deeptroath. Kyungsoo yang tak mau kalah menghisap buah zakar Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ahh! Yaah Baekkie seperti itu oohh, nikmat sekali Kyungsoo ahhh" Chanyeol mendesah putus asa. Rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan sangatlah hebat. Urat-urat kepalanya bermunculan saat ia memejamkan matanya kuat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya dari buah zakar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melepaskan penis ayahnya itu.

Kyungsoo merangkak dengan gaya seduktif, lalu naik ke atas badan Chanyeol. Dijilatnya keringat di badan Chanyeol

"aku ingin merasakan penis om di vagina ku" bisiknya seduktif. Chanyeol terperangah kagum darimana sebenarnya anak ini.

Chanyeol menegakkan penis besarnya tak lupa Kyungsoo yang sedang mengarahkan vaginanya menuju penis besar yang sudah siap disana.

Dengan perlahan penis besar itu menerobos vagina Kyungsoo.

"AHHH" Desah keduanya.

Chanyeol menatap penisnya yang kian tenggelam dilahap lubang sempit, Kyungsoo

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, penis besar itu telah tertanam setengahnya di dalam vagina Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh, itu ujung rahim mu Soo~" Chanyeol mendesah berat

"Terus masukkan om" ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengangkat dressnya yang belum ia lepas.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya menerobos lubang rahim Kyungsoo. Membuat anak kecil itu berteriak penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh! Penis om enak sekali. Besar dan berurat ahh" Kyungsoo menengadah.

Chanyeol menyeringai bangga, "Kini giliran kau yang kubuat tak berdaya.. Dan pangil aku daddy"

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat memompa lubang vagina Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengembung hebat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Daddyy! enak sekali ahh!" Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan.

"ahh yeeaahhh! rasakan rahim mu aku bobol nghhh yeaahh" Chanyeol berteriak nikmat tanpa menurunkan kecepatan sodokannya.

Baekhyun yang tak mau diam saja kembali mengulum buah zakar Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kembali mengelinjang keenakan.

"AHHH Baekkie anak nakalhhh uhhh yaahh"

"Ahh! Daddy! daddy! sodok terus!" Jerit Kyungsoo

Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada diatas tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah karena rahimnya yang disodok.

/RIIPP

Dirobeknya dress kuning yang sedari tadi dipakai Kyungsoo oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh daddyy! penis daddy sungguh besar dan panjangg.. sodok aku lagi daddy" lenguh Kyungsoo tangannya ia gerakkan menggapai leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "kau mau penis ini bergerak? hm?" tanya Chanyeol

"Nghh... gerakkan Daddy gerakANNNN! AHH! YAH YAH! BEGITU! SODOK TERUS! AH NIKMAT!" Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan saat vaginanya kembali dibobol oleh penis besar berurat Chanyeol itu.

"Ahhh! ooohh! sempit sekali ahh!" Chanyeol berdiri sembari mengangkat badan Kyungsoo diatas kasur besar miliknya. Dengan cepat ia gerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo membuat sang gadis kecil lemas karena nikmat.

"Ahhh! ahhh!" Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara beratnya, tangannya masih ia gunakan untuk memegang badan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat hubungan sex ayahnya dengan Kyungsoo nampak begitu kagum. Kyungsoo nampak seperti ayunan yang digerakkan oleh tangan ayahnya.

"Wahh ayah sangat kuat, Baekkie juga mau digendong begitu" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan sodok-menyodoknya hanya bisa tertawa. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dilihatnya vagina Kyungsoo seperti terkoyak oleh penis besar miliknya.

"Nanti ayah akan lakukan hal yang sama untuk Baekkie, tapi untuk saat ini giliran Kyungsoo dulu aahhhh"

Chanyeol masih terus memompa penisnya di vagina Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo telah pingsan karena keperkasaannya.

Chanyeol menurunkan badan Kyungsoo. Ditamparnya pelan pipi Kyungsoo agar gadis itu bangun. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Uhhhh, Daddy! aku ingin merasakan susu daddy" mohon Kyungsoo

"Kau mau hng? kau mau susu ku hng?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kyungsoo meninggalkan lubang menganga disitu.

Dikocok-kocoknya penis besar itu didepan mulut Kyungsoo.

"Akkhhh! akhh! Kau mau susu ku kan?! rasakan susu ku nghh!"

"Yah yah! berikan susu daddy! uhhh"

"Yeaahh! uhhh!"

"Ahhh! "

/Crot crot crot

Sperma Chanyeol keluar di mulut dan wajah Kyungsoo. Jumlahnya sangat banyak namun dengan lahap ditelan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Kau sangat nikmat" desah Chanyeol.

"Daddy juga sangat hebat, aku baru pernah merasakan di sodok penis sebesar penis daddy" lenguh Kyungsoo.

.

"Ayah? Bagaimana dengan ku?"

.

 **Suprisingly TBC/?**

Hai/? Jadi karena banyak readers yang mnta sequel dari ff ini ya udh aku kasi/? Dan justru aku rubah length nya jadi chaptered/? Tapi ya gitu, aku hanya akan membuat ini jadi pwp. Jadi buat kalian yang berharap bakal ada konflik lain aku ga bisa mengabulkan harapan itu. Tapi gapapa lah ya? PWP juga yg pnting puas hehehe/?

Aku juga pengen curhat kalo aku lgi buntu bgt buat lanjutin ff Oh My Penis sama Helpless Baek. Gatau knapa tapi rasanya kalo ngumpulin smangat buat lanjutin itu ff rasanya susah bgt. Tpi jangan khawatir aku psti lanjutin kok, tapi ya mungkin ga bisa cepat.

Sekian deh, **JANGAN LUPA COMMENT/FAV/FOLLOW -_- JANGAN JADI SILENT READER -**


End file.
